Jarrett Payton
Jarrett Walter Payton (born December 26, 1980, in Arlington Heights, Illinois) is a professional American and Canadian football running back free agent. He is the son of Walter Payton. Payton was previously signed as an undrafted free agent by the NFL Tennessee Titans. Payton has also played for the Montreal Alouettes and Toronto Argonauts. Payton currently plays for the Chicago Slaughter of the Indoor Football League and hosts his own internet radio show at chicagolandsportsradio.com Early years Payton played high school soccer and football at St. Viator High School. In his first two years of high school, he opted for soccer and earned All-State player honors. As a senior in high school Payton accounted for 2,842 all-purpose yards while playing quarterback, tailback, and wide receiver (passed for 1,088 yards and rushed for another 1,345 yards). He was rated the No. 58 overall prospect in the nation by The Sporting News and named the No. 5 athlete in the Midwest Region by PrepStar. College career As a freshman at the University of Miami Payton saw action in several games. He finished his freshman year with 262 yards rushing on 53 carries for a 4.9 average. He also totaled six catches for 48 yards (8.0 average) and returned two kickoffs for 44 yards. As a sophomore in college Payton sat out the season with a redshirt year (not medically related). As a third-year sophomore, moving to fullback from tailback, Payton played in eight games during the regular season and gained 26 yards on 14 carries with two touchdowns. In 2002, as a fourth year junior, he played extensively at tailback and as a starting kickoff return man (averaged 20.7 yards per kickoff return). At tailback he rushed for 223 yards on 50 carries (4.5 average). In his final year at the University of Miami Payton ran for 1,018 yards and several touchdowns on 182 carries (5.4 average). He also caught 17 passes for 136 yards and one touchdown (8.0 average). He was also named the 2004 MVP of the Orange Bowl. Professional career National Football League In 2005, he moved from the Titans to NFL Europe, where he played for the Amsterdam Admirals. He was a major part of the Admirals victory that year in the World Bowl XIII. Also a member of the all-NFL Europe League team in 2005. He was the Titans third running back for the 2005 season, finishing the season with 33 carries for 105 yards and 2 touchdowns. Payton was released prior to the 2006 season by the Titans during final cuts. Canadian Football League On February 22, 2007 it was announced that Payton had signed a one year contract with the Montreal Alouettes of the CFL. He scored his first career CFL touchdown on August 2, 2007 against Toronto. Jarrett's first 100 yard rushing game came on August 9, 2007, when he rushed the ball 20 times for 160 yards and one touchdown against the Calgary Stampeders. Payton finished the season fifth in the CFL with 852 yards and fourth with eight rushing touchdowns. Payton was released by the Alouettes on July 2, 2008. Payton signed with the Toronto Argonauts on June 7, 2009. He was released by the Argonauts, at his request, on September 9, 2009. During his time with the Argos he gained 47 all-purpose yards on three catches and seven carries. He announced that his desire was to continue work with the Chicago-based Walter & Connie Payton Foundation, which helps underprivileged children. Indoor Football League Payton signed with the Chicago Slaughter on January 7, 2010. Personal Payton is the son of Walter Payton, a former Chicago Bears running back, and grew up in Arlington Heights, Illinois and South Barrington, Illinois. He has a sister, Brittney. In 1993, 12-year old Jarrett gave the induction speech at his father's induction to the Pro Football Hall of Fame. He wore jerseys numbered 33, 4 (Titans), and 34 (Miami). Payton chose 33 when he played with the Titans because #34 was retired in honor of Earl Campbell. He currently wears #34 with the Chicago Slaughter. Apart from playing football, Payton spends his time recording music. He was married to the former Trisha George on March 4, 2009 in Florida. The wedding date was intentionally set on this date to coincide with Walter Payton's famous #34 with the Bears. They held their reception at Soldier Field in Chicago on March 7.Around Town, Fred Mitchell, Chicago Tribune, March 6, 2009 References External links * Toronto Argonauts profile * Miami (Fla.) Hurricanes bio * Jarrett Payton's profile on Walter Payton's website * YouTube channel * MySpace Music page Category:Chicago Slaughter players